


Tender Hearted Warrior

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A lady and her  knight.





	Tender Hearted Warrior

Catriona had given her younger sister control over the kingdom, choosing to step away. She had smiled and moved to clean her hair, washing and drying it, she had plaited her hair neatly, settling to watch Bethany. She had seen the girl for many days now, Marienne had asked for Catriona to have a bodyguard and she had let the girl choose herself. Catriona had settled to look over at Bethany that day and liked her, that Marienne also trusted her had meant a lot. Bethany had been hurt recently and she smiled shyly as she held her hands out to her. 

"Bethany... come to me..."

Bethany slowly and painfully did as she was asked. Catriona rose to kiss her cheek softly. 

"How are you feeling my sweet warrior?"

"Sore."

Bethany said honestly. Catriona smiled softly. 

"Then you should stay and rest a while..."

Bethany smiled pain clear in her face even as she expressed happiness.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"You were hurt protecting me... I would see you well."

"Merely doing my duty Milady."

Catriona smiled, rising to guide Bethany to the bed, her touch light on the girl's cheek. 

"You are really quite beautiful."

Bethany murred softly.

"Thank you Milady..."

Catriona smiled, kissing her softly, unable to stop herself. She had held back for days but now, now the need flooded her and she smiled softly as she pressed a second kiss to Bethany's lips, silently seeking a sign of approval, of willingness to continue. Bethany murred into the kiss. 

"I...."

Catriona paused, then spoke softly. 

"Let me take care of you?"

"I... would enjoy that my lady."

Catriona smiled softly, kissing Bethany again. She pulled back and held out a hand to Bethany. 

"Come..."

She had soon lead the girl to her bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them, kissing Bethany again. 

"Would you rather I undressed you or... to undress yourself?" 

"You may undress me my lady."

Catriona smiled softly, kissing her gently again. 

"Tell me if you need me to step back a little..."

She murmured, moving to slowly remove the woman's armour, her touch lighter as she moved to smooth her hand over the cotton under-shirt. 

"So gorgeous."

Bethany breath faltered in her throat at this. 

"Okay?"

Bethany murred and nodded. 

"I need to hear you say it Sweetheart...."

"Yes Milady I am okay."

"Want a little more?"

"Yes please."

Catriona soon removed Bethany's undershirt, moving to kiss her fiercely. Bethany murred into the kiss. 

"Happy my Sweet?"

"Yes."

"Ready for a little more?"

"Yes."

Catriona smiled. 

"Get on the bed for me Darling."

Bethany did as she was asked. Catriona smiled and settled over her. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

"Yes Catriona."

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I promise I will."

Catriona smiled and moved to cup and caress her breasts. Bethany murred a little louder. 

"You like that Sweetness?"

"I love it!"

"More?"

"Oh my gods yes!"

Catriona smiled and moved to slowly trail a hand lower. Bethany was soon panting with expectation. 

"Ready baby?"

"Oh Yes."

Bethany panted.

"So ready.... can't you tell.... I'm practically flowing like a river."

Catriona smiled and moved to tease her clit gently. Bethany arched her back and mewled. Catriona smiled and slowly pushed inwards, soon setting a pace. Bethany mewled loudly the sounds of her pleasure filling the room, the only sound as loud as her moans was the sound of Catriona's fingers going in and out of her due to just how wet Bethany was. Catriona smiled and upped her pace. Bethany mewled even louder, so loud that anyone else in the castle was certain to hear her. Catriona upped her pace once again. 

"Come for me my Darling."

Bethany screamed and came apart. A few seconds later there was a knocking on the door.

"Hells going on in there!"

The voice of the senior lady in waiting called out. Catriona smiled softly. 

"Nothing to worry about my dear..."

The reply came calmly but loudly enough to send the woman from the door.

“Merely a guest... enjoying herself.”


End file.
